Meine Reise mit dem Doctor
by Zwiebelbaguette
Summary: Ja, auch ich, das kleine Zwiebelbaguette, wollte mal mit dem Doctor reisen Ich/Ten
1. Treffen in der Stadt

Kapitel 1

Ich ging wie immer gelangweilt durch die Stadt. Ich hasste diesen Ort, doch immerhin bekam man hier alles, was gerade brauchte, außerdem gab es hier guten Kaffee, und seit ich angefangen hatte, Gilmore Girls zu schauen, war ich koffeinsüchtig. Also ging ich mit einem Schokocappuccino in der Hand über das Kopfsteinpflaster und ärgerte mich über die gefühlt 3000. Baustelle, die mir heute über den Weg lief, doch dann fiel mir das kleine, blaue Toilettenhäuschen auf und ich musste grinsen. Ich musste bei so einem Dixiklo immer an die TARDIS des Doctors denken - noch eine Serie, nach der ich mittlerweile regelrecht süchtig war. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und schon weitaus weniger genervt von der Stadt, ging ich weiter, doch dann stutzte ich, ging rückwärts zurück und starrte das Klohäuschen an. Ich hab so über das Ding gegrinst, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass dahinter etwas stand, was mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Ich lief so schnell wie möglich über die abgesperrte Baustelle und an der Seite des Klos entlang und tatsächlich. Eine blaue Box stand da, genau vor meiner Nase, mit dem mir wohlbekannten Schild „Police Box". Eine Box mit englischer Schrift, in Deutschland? Das konnte doch nicht TATSÄCHLICH sein, oder?

Ich schrich mit den Fingern über das Holz - keine Halluzination - und rüttelte dann an der Tür. Abgeschlossen.

Also war der Doctor in MEINER Stadt unterwegs? Ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, dass der Doctor wirklich existierte. Ich dachte, das wäre nur eine Serie, aber die würden doch nie die Box HIERHIN stellen, um hier zu drehen, oder? Und erst recht nicht hier stehen lassen, ohne dass jemand auf sie aufpasst. So naiv waren Fernsehteams doch sicher nicht.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Mein Bus würde eh erst in etwa 40 Minuten fahren, also hatte ich noch etwas Zeit um zu schauen, ob der Doctor vorbei kam. Ich setzte mich direkt vor die Tür der TARDIS, um ihn nicht zu verpassen, egal wie der echte Doctor aussah.

Und tatsächlich, nur wenige Minuten später kam ein Mann an, der sogar genauso aussah wie David Tennant.

Er starrte mich an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber ich starrte noch viel mehr: „Sind Sie David Tennant oder der echte Doctor?", fragte ich. Da lächelte er leicht und antwortete: „ Es gibt gar keinen David Tennant. Insgesamt ist die Serie nur dadurch entstanden, dass ich irgendwie auch mal etwas Geld brauchte, man weiß ja nie, wann man dringend ein paar Münzen benötigt. Zuerst hab ich nur die Scripts geschrieben, aber bei den letzten drei Staffeln fanden sie, ich sollte endlich auch mal mitspielen. Ich hatte ja in den Jahren vorher ein wenig Schauspielerfahrung gesammelt."

Dann stockte er und sagte schließlich: „ Ich rede zu viel. Das merkt man auch in der Serie. Jedenfalls ist David Tennant nur mein Synonym. Das, was in der Serie John Smith ist. In Wirklichkeit nenn ich mich David Tennant, wenn ich undercover bin."

Dann strahlte er mich an. „Du bist die Erste, die mich bisher erkannt hat."

„Die TARDIS war ein gutes Zeichen", antwortete ich grinsend und daraufhin streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen. „Doctor", stellte er sich vor.

„Ach echt?", ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte dann seine Hand. „Birgit."

„Birgit, was ist das für ein Name? Wo genau bin ich eigentlich, in Deutschland war ich bisher selten."

Ich schaute etwas genervt. Ich hasste diesen Namen, aber das war egal, der DOCTOR hatte ihn ausgesprochen: „Ein nordischer, ich glaube skandinavisch. Und Sie sind in Braunschweig, einem kleinen, nervigen Kaff, in dem fast nur Spinner wohnen."

Er lachte und sagte dann: „Lass bitte das Sie weg, ich bin sonst oft in England unterwegs, ich mag das Sie nicht, ich bin für du." Jetzt war ich froh, dass er Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, denn sonst hätte er gesehen, dass ich ihn grad wirklich anschmachtete. Erst kam mir tatsächlich der schönste Mann des derzeitigen Fernsehprogramms in meiner Stadt entgegen und dann durfte ich ihn sogar duzen. Doch es kam noch besser:

„Möchtest du mich für eine Reise begleiten?", fragte er, kratzte sich am Kopf und schaute dann mit seinem leicht peinlich berührtem Blick auf mich hinunter. „Ich frage normalerweise nicht einfach irgendwen auf der Straße, aber du scheinst mich einigermaßen zu kennen, oder zumindest die Serie. Und ich hatte schon lange keine Gesellschaft mehr und ab und zu eine Reise mit jemand neuem ist eigentlich ganz schön."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte wieder sein cooles, aalglattes Gesicht auf. „Wer ist den Lieblingssänger, oder willst du Kleopatra kennen lernen? Oder lieber deinen Lieblingsschauspieler? Einen Autoren? Nur nicht nochmal Shakespeare, bei dem war ich schon oft genug. Also, welche Person würdest du gerne kennen lernen?"

Ich musste kichern. „Meinen Lieblingssänger. Der wohnt zufällig hier in der Stadt und-", ich stockte und sagte dann etwas leiser und weitaus peinlicher berührt: „-denkt eventuell, dass ich ihn stalke, was aber nicht der Fall ist, da er zwar toll ist, ich aber nicht auf ihn stehe."

Hatte ich das jetzt wirklich ausgesprochen? Dem Blick im Gesicht des Doctors sagte mir, dass ich tatsächlich getan hatte. Mist.

„Jedenfalls fällt der Sänger aus. Mein Lieblingsschauspieler hat sich gerade als Timelord entpuppt. Was bleibt noch übrig? Ach, weißt du was? Überrasch mich einfach."

Er grinste - noch leicht unsicher aufgrund meiner Verrücktheit -, schloss die TARDIS auf und wies mir, einzutreten.


	2. Reise

Kapitel 2

Beim Eintreten in die TARDIS verkniff ich mir den Satz, dass sie von innen größer ist und lächelte nur.

„Na, gefällt sie dir?", fragte der Doctor mich und ich grinste: „Och, ist nur das, wovon ich immer geträumt habe." Dass ich überwältigt war, weil ich nicht gedacht hätte, jemals wirklich in der Tardis zu stehen, sagte ich ihm nicht. Es war wirklich ein himmlisches Gefühl, selber hier zu sein und nicht nur die Perspektive der Kamera zu haben.

Der Doctor wies mich an, mich festzuhalten, drückte ein paar Knöpfe, zog ein paar Hebel und schon setzte sich die Tardis ruckelnd in Bewegung. „Auf geht´s", sagte der Doctor mit strahlenden Augen und noch strahlenderem Grinsen, doch ich erlitt gerade einen kurzen Dämpfer meiner Begeisterung, lief grün im Gesicht an und musste aufpassen, mich nicht zu übergeben. Die dämliche Reisekrankheit hatte ich ja total vergessen. Aber das war egal, das würde ja bald wieder vorbei sein. Warum zur Hölle kam die denn auch jetzt durch, so langsam hatte ich mich doch sogar an die Busreisen zur Schule gewöhnt. Aber nein, mein Magen machte den schönsten Tag meines bisherigen Lebens etwas weniger schön.

Der Doctor merkte, dass meine Gesichtsfarbe doch nicht mehr ganz normal aussah, schaute besorgt und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich lächelte schwach, schluckte, um allen Eventualitäten vorzubeugen, und antwortete mit zittriger und unsicherer Stimme: „Ich bin nur ein Opfer der Reisekrankheit."

Das schien ihm zu reichen. Ein paar besorgte Blicke während der Reise, doch er sprach mich nicht noch mal darauf an, was mir nur recht war. Klar hätte ich ihn gerne ausgequetscht, doch während sich mir der Magen umdrehte, war es sicherlich besser, nicht zu reden.

Bald setzten wir endlich auf irgendeinem Boden auf und nach ein paar Atemzügen hörte auch mein Magen auf, zu rebellieren. „Besser?", fragte auch der Doctor mich, und ich grinste ihn an und sagte: „Auf ins Abenteuer."

Er strahlte, nahm meine Hand, und wir gingen hinaus. Wir fanden uns mitten auf einer Straße wieder, die nicht sehr anders aussah, als die Straßen in meiner Gegenwart, doch der Doctor meinte: „In etwa März 2023, ich denke wir sind in Europa." Er legte den Kopf leicht zurück, schnüffelte etwas und meinte dann: „Wir sind noch in Deutschland. Seltsam. Normalerweise sucht sich die Tardis etwas ausgefalleneres aus."

„Hey", kicherte ich. „Ist Deutschland etwa nicht ausgefallen?"

„Nein, ihr seid zu sehr in der Bürokratie verwurzelt, als dass bei euch in der näheren Zukunft allzu viel passieren wird", antwortete der Doctor mir mit einem Grinsen, wie ich es aus der Serie schon immer geliebt hatte.

Ich nickte, denn ich musste zugeben, dass der Doctor vermutlich recht hatte, aber er sah es wohl nicht, denn er ging mittlerweile schon ein Stück weiter die Straße entlang. Ich eilte ihm hinterher und er reichte mir wieder seine Hand. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, die Hand eines Mannes zu halten, den ich nur aus dem Fernsehen und Internet kannte.

Ich war neugierig und fragte deshalb: „Und? Weshalb hat die Tardis uns hierher gebracht, schon irgendeine Idee?" Doch er schaute mich nur seltsam an und meinte: „Hältst du mich für einen Hellseher?" Sein Stimmton sagte mir aber, dass er nicht sauer war oder mir Vorwürfe machte, sondern mich eher mit meiner Neugier und Ungeduld aufzog.

Doch kurz darauf lief ein graues, recht fluffig aussehendes Wesen direkt vor unseren Augen über die Straße und in die nächste Querstraße hinein. Der Doctor und ich schauten uns kurz in die Augen und schon spurteten wir los, dem Wesen hinterher, was unmöglich ein Mensch gewesen sein konnte.

Als wir in die Seitenstraße einbogen, war das Wesen schon außer Sichtweite, vielleicht war es in einem Haus verschwunden, vielleicht in die nächste Straße eingebogen. „Was jetzt", fragte ich den Doctor und er schaute mich kurz ratlos an, doch kurz darauf zeigte sich ein Strahlen auf seinen Lippen. „Wir suchen es, spätestens beim ersten panischen Schrei wissen wir, wo es ist."


	3. Staub

Kapitel 3

So gingen wir durch die Straßen in der Nähe und er hielt schon wieder meine Hand, vermutlich damit wir uns nicht irgendwo verloren, sollte es doch wider Erwarten hektisch werden. Doch wir sahen nichts, außer Backsteinhäusern und ziemlich langweilig aussehenden Passanten. Banker, die nach der Arbeit in ihre Vorstadthäuser mit dem ordentlich gepflegten Rasen zurückkamen, aber kein seltsames Wesen, was scheinbar nicht von dieser Welt stammte. Warum musste sich das Ding denn verstecken? Ich hatte so viel Action in der Serie gesehen, ich wollte auch endlich etwas davon erleben, doch statt dessen suchten wir die stille Straße ab,

bis der Doctor endlich etwas bemerkte. Eine ganz dünne, kaum sichtbare Spur aus Staub zog sich die Straßen entlang, wo das seltsame Wesen vorhin gelaufen war.

Er ging in die Hocke und besah sich den Staub erst einmal misstrauisch, ehe er mit dem Finger die Straße entlang fuhr und etwas von der Substanz zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt. Er roch daran! Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht, ließ mir aber meinen kurzen Anfall von Ekel nicht anderweitig anmerken, statt dessen blickte ich den Doctor interessiert an, hockte mich neben ihn murmelte leise: „Lass mich raten. Das ist kein normaler Staub wie der von der Erde?" Doch er antwortete genau das, was ich nicht erwartet hatte. „Doch ist es. Allerdings ist da auch eine Art Energiesignatur dran zu riechen. Das ..." Er blickte nachdenklich, begeistert, verwirrt und irgendwie wahnsinnig, alles auf einmal und jetzt musste ich ein Kichern unterdrücken. „... das ist lebender Staub." Und schon war mein leicht angedeutetes Grinsen verschwunden. Lebender Staub, wie konnte das denn sein? Naja, wenn es schon lebendes Bleistiftgekritzel, echte Werwölfe, Pseudohexen und Satan gab, dann war lebender Staub ja gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich.

„Also gut... was machen wir?", fragte ich nur und er schaute mich fast schon streng an. „Dass ihr Menschen es immer eilig habt", kritisierte der Doctor und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das ernst meinte, oder nur ein wenig jammern wollte. Als ich jedoch zu bedenken gab: „Wir haben nun ein paar Jahrhunderte weniger zu leben. Und außerdem: Wer von uns hibbelt denn sonst immer herum, wie ein Wiesel auf Crack?", grinste er nur und schien fast schon stolz, dass ich mich traute, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Verstehe einer diesen Mann! „Nun gut. Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, was wir tun sollen, außer, dass wir der Spur folgen könnten."

Gesagt - getan. Jedenfalls gingen wir tatsächlich einfach der Spur nach, bis wir schließlich vor einem Haus standen. Ich sah sie zuerst, die Frau, die eine Staubspur auf dem Shirt hatte und auf dem Boden lag. Ich zog sie hoch, während der Doctor einen Blick durchs Fenster ins Haus warf.

„Was auch immer es war, es hat mich einfach aus dem Weg geschubst und ist in mein Haus gelaufen", erzählte die junge Frau eher verwirrt und schockiert, aber sie sagte eindeutig die Wahrheit, denn in dem Moment kam das Staubetwas wieder aus dem Haus und in seinem Körper bildete sich eine Öffnung. Es saugte die Hausbesitzerin einfach auf und wuchs einige Dezimeter.


	4. Was tun?

Kapitel 4

Als das Wesen die junge Frau regelrecht verschlang, starrten sowohl der Doctor als auch ich mehr als erschrocken. Er sah gleichzeitig traurig, wütend und irgendwie schuldig aus. Warum blickte er denn so schuldbewusst? Er konnte doch gar nichts dafür, dass das Staubding sich ausgerechnet dieses Haus ausgesucht hatte, um rein zu laufen und die Besitzerin zu fressen.

Nach einer Paniksekunde griff der Timelord meine Hand und zog mich schnell weg, gerade in dem Moment, in dem das Staubwesen sich mir zuwandte und wieder seine - in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes - Futterluke aufmachte, um mich gleich seiner Sammlung hinzu zu fügen. Wir rannten so schnell wir konnten vom Grundstück und blieben in einigem Abstand stehen, während das Wesen zum zweiten Mal im Haus verschwand.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte der Doctor. „Ich wollte dich nicht in..." Doch schon hatte ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und schüttelte den Kopf - während er mich ein wenig schockiert ansah. „Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, schon vergessen? Ich kenne dich - zumindest irgendwie - und ich wusste, dass man dich nur mit den Monstern erleben kann. Also hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen. Lass uns lieber den Rest des Dorfes retten, damit die nicht auch noch vollgestaubt werden."

Ich glaube, ich wurde in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht SO entgeistert angestarrt, doch schon bald blitzte mich wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln, oder vielmehr ein wahnsinniges Grinsen, an und der Doctor meinte: „Na gut, dann lass uns mal überlegen... womit bekämpft man Staub?" Ich überlegte, während der Doctor vor sich hin murmelte und antwortete schließlich: „Staubtuch, Staubsauger oder Mülltüte", doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tuch und Mülltüte sind unmöglich, es würde uns verschlingen, bevor wir überhaupt nah genug kommen würden", belehrte er mich, während er seine Haare verwuschelte, wie so oft, wenn er nachdachte. „Und für einen Staubsauger ist es einfach zu groß, und zu schwer. Mit einem Menschen in sich, oder vielleicht schon mehreren, kann es vielleicht dem Sog widerstehen. Wir müssen es irgendwie in seiner Grundstruktur angreifen. Denk, denk, denk.... mein Kopf ist zu klein, für so etwas. Es ist immer das selbe, ...."

Ich hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, denn er war jetzt sowieso nur mit sich beschäftigt. Die Zeit konnte ich nun wirklich besser nutzen, zum Beispiel damit, weiter zu überlegen. „Wasser vielleicht, oder Schall. Bei zu viel Schall fliegen Staubflocken aus einander, und mit Wasser vermischen sie sich zu einem ekligen.....grauen etwas."

Mit dem, was nun kam, hatte ich ganz sicher nicht gerechnet, doch der Doctor blickte mich kurz einfach an, ganz ruhig, und ohne weiteren Ausdruck, bevor er mich auf die Stirn küsste. Für mich stand die Zeit ein wenig still, denn ich muss ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meiner Haut nun wirklich nicht das Schlechteste des Tages war. „Brilliant. Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen, ich bin doch ein Genie", flötete er und sprang umher, wie ein Flummi, in Richtung der Tardis. Er blickte sich zu mir um und meinte: „Na komm schon. Ich kann nicht alles selber tragen, aber wir können nicht, wenn ein Versuch schief läuft, in aller Seelenruhe zurück gehen und alles für den nächsten vorbereiten. Denn vermutlich wird es sehr sauer sein, wenn es weiß, dass wir es bekämpfen wollen."

Im Rennen fragte ich eher vorsichtig: „Und was ist mit dem ‚Ich muss ihm eine Chance geben' geworden?" Der Doctor blieb automatisch stehen und ich rannte direkt in ihn rein, wobei ich ihn natürlich zu Boden riss. Ganz schnell sprang ich wieder auf und verfehlte beim Aufsetzen meines Fußes zum Hochstützen nur sehr knapp gewisse Körperteile, die zumindest männliche Menschen an der Stelle hatten. Was ein Glück, dass er das nicht mitbekommen hatte. Statt dessen starrte er mich nur an, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, und meinte ernst: „Die Chance hat es vertan, als es diese Frau gefressen hat." Ich nickte betroffen und schon waren wir wieder am Rennen.


	5. Auf geht s!

**Etwas kurz, aber es kommt ja bald das nächste :) ...hoff ich.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Kapitel 5

In der Tardis dauerte es fast schon eine Viertelstunde, bis der Doctor alles hatte, was er mitnehmen wollte. Zwischendurch hätte er mich beim Kramen in seinen Sachen beinahe mit Büchern erschlagen, die wild durch die Gegend flogen. Jede Bibliothekarin hätte ihn dafür vermutlich verprügelt, aber mir machte das nun wirklich nichts aus, solange er mich nicht doch irgendwann mal mit einem Buch erschlug. Endlich hatte er alles, was er brauchte: Batteriebetriebene Lautsprecher für die Schallwelle - scheinbar wollte er wieder einmal seinen Sonic Screwdriver dafür missbrauchen -, einen Wasserschlauch, den er an den nächstbesten Hydranten anschließen konnte und natürlich Ohrenschützer für mich, damit der Schall mit nicht die Trommelfelle zerfetzte. Er selber behauptete, so etwas nicht zu brauchen. Na hoffentlich war er da nicht ein bisschen zu sehr von sich überzeugt.

Mit dem ganzen Kram ging es zurück zum Haus, in das ‚Staubi' vorhin verschwunden war, und wir bauten direkt vor der Tür alles auf. Wir wollten einfach eine Kombination machen, sofort, wenn die Schallwelle wirkte, oder auch nicht wirkte, kam das Wasser dazu. Natürlich musste ich an den Wasserschlauch. Hatte ich denn auch wirklich erwartet, dass ich den Screwdriver benutzen durfte? Wenn ja, dann war ich wirklich dumm gewesen. Jedenfalls hoppste der Doctor kurz darauf vor der Eingangstür umher und rief: „Na komm, du hast doch sicher Hunger. Ich bin bestimmt ganz lecker." Ganz leise fügte er noch hinzu: „Ein bisschen zäh vielleicht, aber was soll man denn anderes erwarten, nach mehr als 900 Jahren Leben?"

Ich wollte gerade einwenden, dass der Körper an sich doch noch relativ jung sein müsste, da kam das Wesen schon aus dem Haus gewankt, mittlerweile schon wieder gewachsen, und mir blieb für eine Sekunde das Herz vor Angst stehen. Dann hatte der Doctor aber schon den Screwdriver mit den Lautsprechern verbunden und ich setzte schnell Ohrenschützer auf, als er die Lautstärke hochdrehte. Die Gläser in der näheren Umgebung zersprangen und das Wesen erzitterte tatsächlich ein wenig, doch schon gab der Doctor mir ein Zeichen und ich drehte das Wasser auf.


	6. Ab nach hause

Kapitel 6

Als der Wasserstrahl, ganz aufgedreht und mit voller Wucht, auf das flusig-fusslige Etwas prallte, das eh schon am Bröckeln war, zerfiel es vollständig und wurde zu einer eklig aussehenden, platten Masse am Boden, die eindeutig kein Leben mehr in sich trug, aber das Wichtigste war, dass sowohl die junge Frau als auch ein Hund auf dem Boden lagen.

Der Doctor riss die Augen erschrocken auf, scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch irgend etwas im Körper des Wesens existiert hatte. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit rührte er sich wieder und murmelte leise: „Staub.... ...luftdurchlässig oh bitte!" Dann lief er zu der Frau hin, fühlte ihren Puls und grinste. Nach kurzer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung kam sie auch wieder zu sich, wobei sie noch eine Menge Wasser aushustete. Auch der Hund wedelte schon bald wieder fröhlich mit dem Schwanz, allerdings musste der Doctor ihn nicht beatmen. Scheinbar war der Labrador der Hausbesitzerin sehr robust.

„Ich LIEBE Tage, an denen niemand stirbt", rief der Doctor fröhlich, als wir wieder auf dem Weg zur Tardis waren und ich verzichtete darauf, ihm zu sagen, dass das Staubwesen nicht überlebt hatte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht gut dabei, einfach ein Wesen zu töten, aber wir hatten ja auch keine andere Wahl gehabt, oder? Jedenfalls hatte er keine Alternative gesehen und mir war auch nichts eingefallen, also musste ich das wohl oder übel einfach so hinnehmen, wie es gekommen war.

Und kurz darauf kam die nächste Schütteltour in der Tardis, die mein Magen mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl quittierte. Ich war ein wenig grün im Gesicht, als wir wieder auf das Pflaster meiner Stadt traten und der Doctor hielt mich kurz fest, weil ich wohl doch etwas sehr schwankte. „Wir waren gerade mal zehn Minuten weg, in der Zeitlinie hier natürlich", meinte er und lächelte mich breit und freundlich an. „Also... da wären wir, und du bist wieder zuhause, mehr oder weniger. Oder... möchtest du weiter mit mir reisen?"

Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Hatte er mir das gerade wirklich angeboten? Ich brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit zum Überlegen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier, ich denke, das ist besser so." Scheinbar hatte er damit nicht gerechnet, denn er zog erst beide Augenbrauen hoch und fragte dann zuerst: „WAS?!", ehe er fragte: „Ist...etwas nicht in Ordnung? Du ... oh nein, du hast dich doch nicht auch in mich verliebt, oder?"

Damit hatte ich wiederum nicht gerechnet. „NEIN!", rief ich aus und kicherte. „Nein, das ist es nicht, keine Sorge. Es ist nur so... ich muss die Schule fertig kriegen, ich kann mir da jetzt keine Verzögerung leisten. Und danach das Studium. Wenn ich das jetzt hinschmeiße, schaffe ich es nie."

Scheinbar verstand der Doctor das, doch ich fragte: „Wobei man sich ja nie sicher sein kann, nicht wahr?"

Er schaute mich fragend an und ich grinste frech, bevor ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihn zu mir herunter zog. Ich küsste ihn nur sehr kurz und sanft, doch dann meinte ich: „Nicht schlecht, aber nein, keinerlei romantischen Gefühle. Tut mir sehr leid. ... Und ich muss zugeben, DAS wollte ich schon immer mal machen."

Leicht irritiert lächelte er mich an, nahm mich in den Arm und meinte: „Vielleicht ... sieht man sich ja einmal wieder." Irgendwie bezweifelte ich das natürlich, antwortete aber trotzdem: „Wenn ich mein Studium abgeschlossen habe und ich dich dann wieder treffe, wirst du mich nicht mehr los, das verspreche ich dir."

Ihn an mich drückend, musste ich breit grinsen. Ich hatte die Kraft, die größte Versuchung meines Lebens abzulehnen und das zu tun, was für mein Leben vermutlich richtig war.

Trotzdem war eine kleine Träne in meinem Augenwinkel, als ich zusah, wie die Tardis samt Doctor wieder aus meinem Leben verschwand. Das glaubte mir doch keiner - zumindest nicht, bis ich den wenigen Menschen, denen ich das hier anvertrauen wollte, die Handyfotos von mir und dem Doctor in der Tardis und umarmend zeigte, die er mich hatte schießen lassen, bevor er wieder abgereist war. Die würden alle Augen machen!


End file.
